


Storms

by ScullyDuMaurier



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyDuMaurier/pseuds/ScullyDuMaurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully has made the decision to confess her lifetime underlying fear of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this goes well! I've written many fics but an MSR fic is not one of them! I adore these two lovebirds and although I do not own them I would like to have some more fun with them in the future!

The familiar crackle of thunder shook Mulder's darkened apartment and lightening illuminated the room just as Scully's eyes flew open. She had fallen asleep on the couch apparently, but it had been one of those unintentional naps, and she couldn't decide what she was more confused about; her surroundings, what time it was, or why she felt so heavy.

The last feeling struck interest in her brain somewhere. She was technically still half asleep from the neck down, her body feeling completely relaxed and motionless. It wasn't an uncomfortable weight though. Not heavy enough to be painful but not light enough to be a blanket. Once she had gathered enough energy to shift her eyes away from the illuminated ceiling and tilt her chin to see the much darker areas of the room, she eventually discovered what had caused the weighted feeling.

Mulder had fallen sleep with her tiny body cradled between the couch and him, her head in the crook of his shoulder surrounded by messy fiery locks, and arms outstretched across his chest. Her small but elegant legs were intertwined with his, and he seemed completely at peace, feeling his heartbeat against her palm. She remembered mentioning she had been cold (she only wore one of Mulder's loose t shirts and her underwear to bed, much to his preference as well) and he'd welcomed her onto the couch with open arms. She didn't seem to be shivering anymore, with the lightening and the aggressive raindrops outside casting silhouettes along their exposed skin. His breathing was even, and she knew that once Fox Mulder was asleep, it was nearly impossible to wake the man up. And if you did manage, you'd better prepare for the wrath of the storm that followed.

The truth was, Scully was absolutely terrified of thunder. The booming noise, the aggressive vibrations, everything. It bothered her immensely and made her extremely anxious, though she'd never admit that to anyone. She would feel so pathetic if anyone knew, mostly because the last thing she needed was those around her belittling her. She got enough of that during her work on the X files. It was normally kept secretive easily, until nights like these where she sat alone curled up in her bed, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white enough to match her satin pyjamas, and finally she couldn't take it any longer. She brought one of her hands up to caress the side of Mulder's cheek and brushing some hair away in the process, concluded that he was still sound asleep. He stirred slightly, but kept still. That wouldn't do.

"Mulder..." She began tracing patterns along his arms, but they pulled away from her touch in annoyance. He even shivered lightly. That had always created chills up his spine and she couldn't help but smile at the familiarity, even in sleep. Scully reached down where one leg was bent higher and caressed his thigh, making the effort to lean up to kiss his forehead gently. This created a small groan from Mulder, and he brought the one leg up higher, curling his body tighter against her and shifting position slightly.

"Mulder..."

"Hmmm..Scully?"

"I need your help."

"Mmm..that's....too bad.."

"What?"

"I'm sleeping.."

"I'm aware. But - err - I need you to be awake right now.."

"Why?" She felt him becoming more observant and less groggy "Whats wrong, Scully?"

She felt herself going red, and was thankful it was the middle of the night, as her paleness normally gave away her emotions. "I'm...I'm scared of the thunder."

"You...what?"

"The thunder..it..uh..it bothers me - I can't sleep during storms."

"...well you were sleeping..." He yawned before continuing "..before..i was too.."

"Mulderrr!" She was whining now but she was persistent. It was an anxious whine that Mulder didn't hear very often, and it made his ears perk up slightly.

"Scullyyy!"

She sat in silence, a little ashamed until he broke it. His head rolled up to look at her, dark green eyes now more open and alert and searching her own.

"Awe, baby come here.." He squirmed up between the couch and her body to kiss her tenderly on the cheek, then enveloped her tighter in his arms. "It's okay, Scully..really. Even I know it's just science, and theres a very large chance the lightening won't harm you all the way in here."

She smiled brightly at him, a rarity which warmed Mulder's heart immensely. "And besides, nothing can harm you when you're safe in my arms like this. I wouldn't allow it." He mused, hoping to make her feel better. Hoping to erase the amount of pain he could for the time being, and hopefully all of it one day. But more or less, his gentle sweet talk definitely distracted her. Mulder, fully awake now, moved to sit upright, pinning her underneath him playfully, making sure to lock eyes with those piercing blue ones he had admired so much all these years as she placed her small hands on his bare chest. He began to kiss her temples as she spoke, continuing with her eyelids and further down towards her nose. It wasn't sensual, just appreciative and intimate. Scully glanced back outside as the thunder cracked once more, noticing the blackened sky was not weakening or lessening.

"I suppose thats another downside to storms..you can't see any of the stars now.."

"You are my star,"

She began to scoff as he lay kisses along her collarbone until he continued "and I'm going to pretend you didn't just roll your eyes."

He leant down to kiss her forehead and his hands went to rest on her thighs. "I'm sure you say that to all your admirers!" She laughed genuinely and rolled her eyes again.

"Only the best of the best, and she's in my arms as we speak." 

"She sounds like a lucky girl." By then, she had sat up and leant in to finally bring their lips together, until another loud crack of thunder paralyzed her with fright and she reflexively sank back down into the couch, unable to move much with Mulder's full weight still pressing down on her.

"Oh for gods sake Scully don't be such a big baby." He pretended to roll his eyes and threw on an expression of mock exasperation. She swatted his arm in fake annoyance, but once he saw the truth of the fear in her eyes, it instinctively began to bother him.

"What can I do, Scully?"

"There's not too much you can do baby. Can you just hold me?"

"I'm sure I can think of something to do for you.." As he said this he brought his large hands lower and placed them on each thigh, widening the space between them. Scully's eyes widened in surprise, then closed momentarily in bliss. Then he leant in again to apply a soft kiss to her lips, and lingered there, touching foreheads.

"Am I a good enough distraction, hmm?"

"You're the perfect distraction, Mulder."

"And you're perfect in general, do I ever mention that enough?"

"Shh.." He had begun applying pressure to her core through her panties, eventually sliding them off eagerly and with ease. Feeling him become aroused, she rolled her hips gently, instinctively groaning at the sensation the denim touch gave her. But Scully was completely transfixed on him. Down below him, she looked like the most angelic being, and it was difficult not to stare as she brought her hands through his short brown tresses and back down along his chest lightly, tracing patterns against his skin.

"How is being such a tease going to make me feel any better?"

"Oh, I think you can handle it."

He took his hands from her thighs and began up her curves towards her breasts, and this time when he had leant in for a kiss, she was ready. It seemed as if in the same matter of seconds that she sat up eagerly, she had flown back down just as fast when Mulder had travelled lower and placed his mouth where she needed it, applying firm and steady pressure and planting light kisses lower and lower on her chest along the way. A gentle moan escaped her lips which caused a huge grin to form on his darkened features as he remained there to taste her and listen to the melodic reactions he created. Scully sucked in a sharp breath, complete music to his ears as she began to grind more urgently against his tongue.

"Mulder...Mulder please..."

Crystalline eyes glanced upwards beneath shades of red, and he couldn't resist applying more pressure, smiling slightly and grazing his teeth along the way. This time when the thunder returned, neither one of them seemed to notice.


End file.
